


'Til Love Do Us Part

by UntoldHarmony



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Promises, Romance, Smut, marriage vow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26052187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UntoldHarmony/pseuds/UntoldHarmony
Summary: While searching for horcruxes, Harry and Hermione made a promise to each other that if they were both still unattached ten years later then they would get married. It’s ten years later and promises are meant to be kept.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 79
Kudos: 326
Collections: Prompt Bank Garage Sale





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [HarmonyandCo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarmonyandCo/pseuds/HarmonyandCo) in the [PromptBankGarageSale](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/PromptBankGarageSale) collection. 



> You're probably wondering: What?! A new story?! Well, thankfully this one is nearly complete as it was what I was working on for most of the summer. This is written for the Harmony & Co.'s Prompt Bank Garage Sale.
> 
> Thank you to Howard J. for providing the prompt and for the wonderful people of the HMS Harmony Discord server for being my alphas and betas as well as helping with the title. Special shoutout to StruggleMuggle, ThePotterer, and ProphecyMarauder45. You guys rock.
> 
> The prompt: in the tent, Harry and Hermione agree to a backup marriage pact: if neither of them are engaged in ten years they'll get married. It's ten years later and they're both trying to figure out if the other still wants to go through with it without seeming desperate or implying that they don't.
> 
> Being cooped up in quarantine ran my muse right out the door, but more chapters of the WIPs coming up as I finally got my writing mojo back. Stay safe and healthy, everyone! xo Micca

**Prologue**

The crisp cold air seeped through the woods as the dark of the night deepened. The sounds of owls hooting and crickets chirping in the darkness reached her ears and sent a shiver down her spine. She grabbed the ends of the woollen blanket and wrapped it tightly around herself.

She was sitting against a wide tree trunk, the cushioning charm on the ground and on her back allowed her to maintain her post for longer than normal. A small book was placed on her lap and opened to a random page. However, she, the witch, wasn't reading it. Instead, her eyes were looking towards the lake which stretched out in front of the clearing where they set camp. The water's edge was still and the moon and the stars reflected from its surface as if it were a mirror.

She heard footsteps approaching behind her but didn't look back. She knew who it was. She could feel his presence long before she saw him. When he crouched next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, she instinctively turned her body towards his and welcomed his warmth.

"You should head to the tent, Hermione," Harry whispered quietly into her ear. "It's cold and it's my turn to watch."

"I'd like to stay here with you Harry, if you don't mind," she said softly. He cracked a smile and slumped on the ground next to her, resting his back against the tree trunk as well. Hermione immediately opened one side of the blanket to let Harry in. His arm wound around her waist and he drew her close to his side so that the blanket would cover them both fully. She snuggled in beside him and laid her head on his shoulder.

For a few moments, they sat there silently. No words were needed at that time as they were both consumed by their thoughts.

It had been days, or perhaps even weeks, since Ron left them. Harry honestly couldn't tell anymore since the days seemed to blend into each other. He relied on Hermione to let him know. All Harry knew was that it was the peak of autumn and his friend's absence made the weather just a little colder.

Hermione moved beside him and Harry smiled. At least he still had her around. It was she who broke the silence:

"What do you think will happen after this is all over?" she whispered.

It wasn't a thought that had crossed Harry's mind. So far, reaching their goals seemed so distant, maybe even unreachable. Every day was a struggle to survive and they only had a shred of hope that destroying the remaining horcruxes would grant them a _chance_ to end Voldemort once and for all.

The future beyond that was completely uncertain. And right now, Harry felt that it was unattainable.

"I don't know," he replied. He didn't even know if he was going to survive this war, and he didn't want to give himself too much hope. "How about you? What do you think will happen after this is over?"

He felt her shoulders shrug. "We regroup. We rebuild. We reform. The government is going to be a right mess after this, you know," she said intelligently, which drew a smile on his face. "So many positions will have to be filled since, _hopefully,_ all - if not, _most_ \- Death Eaters would either be dead or in Azkaban… And you know how the Ministry's full of Death Eaters."

He nodded along and hummed. Yes, he certainly knew that.

"I think I'd like to take part in that. It's about time the Ministry becomes more Muggle-forward," she commented.

His eyebrows rose and he turned slightly to look at her face still perched on his shoulder. " _Really_ now? _You?_ In the _Ministry_? I had never thought of that before but now that I'm considering it, I can see it happen. You'll make waves, _Madam Granger._ Or will it be _Director Granger_? _Minister Granger_?" he commented with a small tip of his head.

He felt an elbow to his side and he chuckled. Hermione's head lifted from his shoulder and she sent a playful glare in his direction.

"You tease, but it will happen," she whispered confidently.

Harry grinned. This was one of the things he cherished and admired most about her. Hermione was always so sure, so certain. She spoke with such a finality to her words that she actually made _him_ believe.

So much so that he felt a deep longing in his heart. He tried not to think about the future, what with their current circumstances making the idea of Harry having a future so incredibly bleak. Dumbledore left them with nothing more than guesses and even more questions. They were racing against time to find bits and pieces of the soul of a madman as he wreaked havoc in their lives and the lives of others. The same madman had hundreds, if not _thousands_ , of important and powerful followers while their side faced terrible losses. How could this all possibly end well?

Hermione's words, however, added fuel to the tiniest flame of hope inside of him. If _she_ believed in him, and _she_ believed that they _could_ do this… well, who was Harry to question that? She had given him no reason to doubt her before, so why start now?

So Harry allowed himself to hope. He allowed himself to think of the future he was so scared to imagine. He allowed himself to believe, even for a brief moment, that he would come out on the other side. He allowed himself to dream.

"I think I'd like to pursue Quidditch," he mused after a minute of silence. "Before this, I thought I might have wanted to be an Auror but…" He trailed off.

Hermione nodded in understanding. No words were necessary for she understood completely. After this, he wouldn't want to fight anymore.

"I think you'll make a fantastic Quidditch player," She commented. Hermione raised her head from his shoulder yet again and beamed at Harry. From the darkness of the forest and through the shadows cast by the moon shining on the trees, he saw her eyes. They were bright and he thought they looked very much like the stars. "You're _really_ good at it, Harry. You know, I'll even go watch your games. _Willingly._ "

They both had a good laugh at that. He smiled at her teasing and turned his gaze back to the lake. "I think… I think I'd want a family, too," he added softly. Hermione didn't say anything so he continued: "I've always wanted a big family, you know?"

When she still remained silent, Harry turned to look at her. Hermione was looking towards the lake pensively, quietly. It seemed like she was considering something before she turned to face him again.

"Ginny-"

" _No,_ " Harry said immediately, shaking his head.

Hermione needed not to finish her question since he knew exactly what it was that she was going to ask. While the thought _did_ cross his mind he knew that it was something he no longer wanted. Her eyes turned to him, questioningly, and Harry explained further:

"What Ginny and I had… it… it wasn't _real_ enough, you know?" He said with a frown on his face. He wished that Hermione _did_ know what it was that he was talking about, because even _he_ couldn't understand it completely. "We just had Quidditch in common… and Ron… and it felt…"

He grew quiet, not knowing what to say.

"... shallow?" Hermione completed softly.

He nodded, thinking it was the perfect word to describe it.

His and Ginny's relationship was _shallow_.

He cared for the redhead, really and truly. She was a good friend and they had fun while dating. Soon, however, Harry realized that he and Ginny didn't have a lot in common. He'd quickly learned that Quidditch and Harry's friendship with Ron were too little to go by. He had enjoyed his time with her when they talked about their favourite Quidditch teams or planned their strategies for Hogwarts' Quidditch games. Ginny was also _incredibly_ pretty and she knew how to snog _really_ well, which Harry appreciated. But beyond that there was nothing else. Their silences always felt awkward to him.

"She only had a crush on me because I was the Boy Who Lived," Harry said with a wince. "I wish she would have gotten over that, but it didn't seem like she ever did," he continued in a whisper. "I heard her using … using _that_ name before we left."

"I'm sorry, Harry," Hermione said softly, for there was really nothing else to be said. She knew how much her best friend hated the epithet for it was a constant reminder of what his parents sacrificed in order for him to live.

"S'alright," he said with a small shrug. "It's something I've learned to ignore. But my relationship with Ginny made me realize that I want someone who doesn't see me _that_ way. I want someone who could love me for _me_... _as_ _just_ _Harry_."

Hermione was quiet as she listened to him. This was the most Harry had ever opened up to her about his thoughts and his feelings. He was always the type to stew over them in silence until they got too difficult to bear and he would explode. Rarely would he speak so openly about what was bothering him.

It was a nice change. It allowed Hermione a glimpse into her best friend.

"You'll find someone, Harry," she said as her hand looped around his arm and she squeezed him tight.

He gave a wry smile. There was her confidence again; her assurance.

"I hope so," he whispered.

"I… I think I want a family too. But," she let out a breath, "I'll have a much harder time fulfilling that dream, though."

Harry frowned and turned to look at her. "Why do you say that?"

"Books and cleverness," she mumbled. "I'm a know-it-all, Harry. I've been called insufferable and frigid so many times before. And you know what? I tend to agree. It's true what they say."

He scoffed. "They don't know anything. You're so much more than that. You're smart, and brave, and so very clever. I… I'd be _dead_ without you. Year after year you save my arse." He swallowed hard and drew her close. He turned to her in the darkness and whispered, "I wouldn't know what I'd do without you."

He saw the moonlight dance across her face as she smiled softly. Her hand was warm underneath his palm. "Maybe we should just stay here," she mused. Her curls swayed as she looked upon the glittering lake. "Grow old together… right here."

How he wished they could. He wanted to run away from all talks of prophecies and destinies. He didn't want any more obligations. He wanted to remain right here, with her, with his best friend. The one person who never gave up on him and, ultimately, the one person who always understood him.

They could be happy here.

But he also knew that they couldn't stay.

His hold tightened on her hand. "I want that so much," he said softly. "But you know we can't."

Hermione smiled again and turned to face him. Her eyes were big, and brown, and bright. There was mirth in her eyes as she looked at him.

"Let's make a promise to each other," she said with a grin.

Her smile was contagious and Harry found his mouth curving up at the ends. Slowly, he nodded his head.

"What kind of promise?" he replied.

She pursed her lips for a bit as she pondered the correct words to say. "Let's promise that ten years from now, we'll meet right here," she said. She gestured at the clearing around them, to the tree whose trunk they were leaning onto for support, and to the wide lake stretching out in front of their eyes. "And," she continued with a blush. "... and if neither you or I are engaged or in a relationship at the time then we'll marry each other."

She surprised a laugh from inside him and Hermione grinned triumphantly.

"Alright," Harry said in between his chuckles.

She removed her hand from inside the blanket and stuck out her pinky finger. She wiggled it around and waited for him expectantly.

Harry blushed and linked his pinky with hers. Hermione beamed and touched their thumbs together.

"There," she said satisfied. With their fingers linked, she looked at him with piercing eyes. "I promise."

He had never made a pinky promise with _anyone_ before. It felt different but… nice. It felt like they shared a secret. It felt strange, like… he belonged; like he was a part of something _big_.

He smiled at her so widely then that Hermione's breath caught in her throat. His green eyes twinkled as his fingers tightened around hers.

Softly, he returned her words:

"I promise."


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Ash Juillet and Marie_J_Granger for beta-ing!

**Chapter 1**

The light murmur of conversation and the sound of metal scraping against ceramic reached her ears as she waited patiently in her seat. She sat at a booth tucked at the corner of the dining hall, her pose relaxed as she waited with her legs crossed underneath the table. A large window beside her cast a soft glow on her face for it was magically enchanted to display the moon and stars to set the mood for the restaurant's patrons. A single flickering candle was placed in the middle of the tabletop.

She drummed her fingers on the table covered with a cream, silk linen and looked towards the restaurant entrance. She glanced at the watch encircling her wrist and tried not to sigh.

He was late.

But that was absolutely fine since she had very good reason to believe that tonight was going to be special. Not just special, but _extremely special_. It was their second anniversary and she had a feeling that tonight was also the night he was going to _propose_!

A small smile curved on her lips as she reminisced about their relationship.

Hermione Granger and Lukas Winchester met at one of the up-and-coming restaurants in Diagon Alley two years ago. She, an Unspeakable at the British Ministry of Magic, was looking to unwind after a long day of work. Padma Patil, Susan Bones, and Katie Bell, old classmates who had turned into close friends since they had ended up working at the Ministry together, dragged her to a new restaurant with no expectations but to try some of the food and cocktails. But while enjoying their appetizers, a waiter approached their table and said that a man had ordered them drinks and asked to speak to Hermione. Her friends all but pushed her to the bar where the man was sitting and the rest, as they say, was history.

Lukas Winchester was everything Hermione had hoped for and more. He was smart, funny, and kind. Lukas was an experienced potioneer and owned a chain of apothecaries that supplied wizarding Britain with their draughts and potions. He had a wonderful family who welcomed Hermione with open arms, despite her being a muggleborn while they were purebloods. They _would_ have met in Hogwarts if not for his parents sending him off to the Japanese Institute of Magic instead. He was fluent in Japanese, English, French, and German, and had friends from all over the world. He was well-travelled, well-educated, incredibly handsome, and he swept Hermione off of her feet.

He had the most gorgeous brown eyes and the silkiest blond hair styled short to showcase a pierced ear. He had dimples on his cheeks which gave him a sort of boyish look that she just adored.

He was perfect, really, except for his tendency to be tardy.

Hermione glanced at her watch again.

Well, no matter. Tonight was special.

He had been secretive over the past two weeks. He was suddenly busy when she wanted to stay over his flat and he cancelled some of their plans because he had to prepare for "something important". He made it up to her by surprising her with a gorgeous bouquet the following morning and he took her to an impromptu overnight date later that night too.

She blushed, reliving the memory of their stay in a cottage in the Swiss Alps. When she told her girlfriends, they all immediately said the same thing:

Lukas was planning to _propose_ to her!

And Hermione was eager to say _yes_.

She and her friends concluded that it would happen during their anniversary. Lukas didn't disappoint either, for he told her yesterday that he made a reservation at _L'interlude_ for the following night - _tonight_ \- for dinner.

How perfect would it be for them to promise the rest of their lives with each other at the place where it all started?

Hermione smiled as she thought of Lukas.

He was beyond incredible. They met when Hermione was having what one would consider a 'quarter-life crisis'. At twenty-five years old, she was questioning if the career path she chose was the correct one. Not only was her field of choice incredibly specialized; but being young, a muggleborn, _and_ a woman who was strong, outspoken, and confident working for the Ministry of Magic, while it tended to look down on or, at the very least, _disregard_ the people who checked those same boxes was _really_ tiring. She had to work extra hard to make her voice heard. Thankfully, her boss and her mentor, Head Unspeakable Saul Croaker was a decent man. But outside of the Department of Mysteries, it was a challenge. Often her department would be collaborating with the Department of Magical Law Enforcement for cases requiring specialized research. The Aurors were a different sort than the Unspeakables. They valued their physical skills and magical prowess more than the mind, which was understandable for it's the nature of their job. But often, when Hermione worked with them, she felt the doubt in their actions. She felt that they were only _humouring_ her and her ideas for they were supposed to. She had gotten into a couple of near-shouting matches with the Head Auror when he simply wouldn't believe what she was saying about an active case. Not to mention, there was more than one person in the Ministry who thought she was _given_ the coveted job of being an Unspeakable because of her contributions to the war and _only_ because of that.

She and Croaker would often have long discussions in the office after everyone had left and he would tell her it was because everyone was jealous. They were jealous of her intelligence and her cleverness. They were jealous of what she's accomplished and intimidated by her confidence and assurance. The 'pig-headed arse of a Head Auror' (as Croaker so eloquently called Mr. Anthony Adams behind his back) was _terrified_ of the young woman less than half of his age who was questioning his processes and insights. According to the Head Unspeakable, they were simply envious. And Hermione _knew_ he had a point. But it was incredibly frustrating and so _shitty_ being at the receiving end of their whispered comments and judging gazes.

She was questioning her career, but she was also questioning her personal life. After the war ended, Hermione tried to date but they were never fruitful, the relationships never lasting longer than a year. It was always the man who pursued her, and she soon learned it was because they wanted to date a 'hero'. As soon as they realized that dating her wasn't as glamorous as they had envisioned, especially because she would much rather read a good book than go out to a party, they ran for the hills.

Lukas Winchester came into her life and she soon realized that he was _different_ from all of her previous boyfriends. He was _better_. He liked her for who she was and would listen to her long ramblings about the latest book she's read. He wasn't intimidated by her intelligence either and even treasured her for it, asking her for advice about his business and _taking_ said advice when appropriate. He also encouraged her to keep making her voice heard at work, to keep sticking up for herself and her ideas despite the challenges she faced.

He was wonderful and she couldn't wait to spend the rest of their lives together.

She waited for five more minutes before she saw the familiar blond head come through the door. His head scanned the dining hall and she raised a hand to get his attention. When he saw her, a smile so wide graced his lips and he walked to her direction.

"Sorry, darling, work caught up to me," Lukas said in greeting. He bent down and placed a kiss on Hermione's forehead.

"No problem," Hermione said with a smile.

"Have you ordered yet?" He asked as he grabbed the menu in front of his seat. "You look beautiful by the way, red's my favourite colour on you."

She smiled. It was why she wore the dress since she knew how much he loved her in red.

"No, I haven't ordered yet," she responded. "I think I'll have the salmon entree, but feel free to choose our appetizers."

He gestured for the waiter who came hurrying over to their table. Lukas gave him their orders and the waiter scurried away with a nod.

As they waited for their food, they talked about their day. Lukas held her hand on top of the table and lazily traced patterns on her palm. He told her about a new deal he had just closed with a new supplier and how he's thinking of expanding his business with two more stores in Britain. She told him what she could about her work and told him what a great idea it was to expand.

Their appetizers arrived and they broke their conversation to eat their salads. Hermione said how nice it was to finally see him again since they haven't seen each other once they returned from the Alps the previous week. Their work simply got too busy. She asked how his family was doing and he said that they were doing well and that they had been asking about her.

Their entrees came and that was when Hermione felt a shift in the mood of the table. Thankfully she ordered something she could eat with just a fork in one hand since Lukas kept hold of her other hand. He ignored the steak and mash set in front of him by the waiter and simply watched her eat as he continued to trace lazy patterns on her palm.

"Lukas, what is it?" She asked when she could no longer keep it in. "You've just been staring at me and watching me eat but you haven't touched your food yet. Is there… is there anything you want to _say_?"

Hermione set her fork down from her half-eaten salmon and looked at her boyfriend.

Lukas sighed. He reached across the table and grabbed her other hand too.

"Hermione, I don't know how to say this," he started hesitantly. She saw him swallow and his eyes shifted in worry.

"Just… just _say_ it, whatever it is," Hermione coaxed, as she tried to keep the smile off her face.

Lukas expelled a breath again. "Well, alright, if you say so," he said, as he sat up straighter on his seat.

She leaned towards him, her food all but forgotten.

"Hermione," he began, his brown eyes intense and probing deep inside her. She felt the flutter start at the pit of her stomach and felt her heart pounding in her chest. She was giddy with excitement. Her brown eyes shone with so much love and joy. She felt like a cup overflowing with so much happiness because she was about to be enga- "Hermione... I want to break up."

It felt like she had been doused with cold water.

"I'm sorry," she said, eyes blinking rapidly in confusion. "I'm sorry… but… _what?_ "

It seemed like a switch had been flipped in her whole body. All of the happiness and excitement she was feeling just seconds ago turned to dread, confusion, and absolute horror. She looked at Lukas with her eyebrows scrunched, her lips parted in disbelief.

_Surely_ , she heard wrong. It must be a mistake!

"I want to break up," he said again, stronger this time. "I don't think _this_ is working." He dropped one of her hands and gestured in between them.

"Not… working?" She asked, the incredulity colouring her words. "Not working? We've been together for _two_ years! Tonight was our anniversary! I thought… I thought you were going to _propose!_ "

His eyes widened in shock and dropped her other hand. "Oh _no_. I didn't… I didn't even realize it was our anniversary-"

She recoiled from the table in shocked disbelief. "But… _you_ booked _this_ _restaurant_. For _tonight_. This was where we met…"

He gulped and sweat started to bead on his forehead. "I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong idea about tonight but… I just… I don't think we should continue."

She swallowed, feeling numb all over. "Why?"

"There's no… there's no _passion_ between us, Hermione. I thought we could _grow_ into it but…"

She was _not_ going to scream. Nope, she was not going to do that. She would not draw attention to their table from everyone else in the restaurant.

"But… the cottage, in the _Alps_. We… we spent the _whole_ night-"

"Yes, that was great," Lukas said, nodding furiously. "But afterwards… I didn't… I wished… I wished I felt _more_."

The most passionate night of her life had been nothing to this man.

"You said you loved me," she whispered, the tears building at the corner of her eyes.

"I _do_!" Lukas said. "I… I _did_. But… I need _more,_ Hermione."

More. He needed _more_. _She_ wasn't enough.

She stood from her seat, her lips pursed in a straight line.

She would not cry. Not here, not in front of him.

She put on her coat and grabbed her bag.

Lukas stood and reached towards her but she held up a hand.

"Don't," she whispered. "Just… _don't_."

He looked at her like a beaten puppy. "Hermione-"

"Goodbye, Lukas," Hermione whispered as she rounded the table. "Thank you for dinner."

With her head held up high, she walked out of the restaurant.

* * *

She wasn't even sure how she got home that evening. As soon as she stepped outside, the tears sprang from her eyes and blurred her vision. She kept her head down as she walked through the crowded streets of Diagon Alley and towards the apparition point. It was a surprise that she didn't splinch herself when she travelled back home!

She entered her flat, shrugged off her coat, and kicked off her shoes. She caught sight of her face on one of the mirrors hanging in the foyer and grimaced. She looked like a mess, with her face all red and splotchy from her tears. Thankfully, the magical mascara that Katie had introduced her to prevented black streaks from marring her cheeks. However, her eyes were bloodshot red.

She took off her clothes and haphazardly threw them on the ground - tidiness be damned - as she walked towards the bathroom. She was naked when she entered and immediately sought refuge underneath the hot spray of her shower. She cried beneath the running water, her tears mixing in with the warm droplets.

She felt so utterly pathetic.

She knew their relationship hadn't been _perfect_ , but she thought it had been _nearly_ perfect, damn it! The past two years were filled with so much joy and incredible sex that she had had no reason to complain. He had made her feel so alive and wanted and she had thought that _he_ felt the same way!

Apparently not.

His words kept echoing in her ears.

No passion.

_No passion_.

No.

Passion.

Merlin, how could _she_ have been so blind to that? How could she have thought that everything was okay when the love of her life felt no passion in their relationship?

What did that tell her about herself? She must have had her head too far up her arse that she didn't even realize that something was _lacking_.

She stepped out of the shower when the water grew cold. She towelled off and headed towards her walk-in closet where she searched for a nightgown to put on. She found her favourite one, a chemise of deep, blue satin, and put it on her body. She didn't bother drying her hair before she went to bed and crawled underneath the blankets.

As she was wrapped up in the protective cocoon of her bed, she turned towards her bedside table and groaned. It was nearly midnight and she had work tomorrow. _How_ could she face her friends when they were all expecting her to be _engaged_? The girls had already claimed her lunch hour since they wanted to know all about the proposal.

She felt the tears well up in her eyes again. She felt more than sad; she felt pathetic. She honestly thought that Lukas was _the_ one.

"Happy fucking anniversary," Hermione whispered as the second hand of the clock reached twelve.

As it ticked towards the one, Hermione felt the tingle of magic in the air.

As it ticked towards the two, her bed was empty.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Hermione found herself unceremoniously dropped on top of cold, hard ground.

"Shit!" She cried when her arse hit the grass. She looked around her in shocked disbelief since a second ago she was safely in her bed.

She had been transported into what looked like a small forest clearing. There was a copse of trees behind her but other than that it was just levelled ground with grass underfoot. The grass led to the rocky shore of a big, wide lake.

She felt the cold prick her skin and goosebumps rose to the surface. After all, she was only wearing a thin nightgown which didn't provide nearly enough warmth for the cool October air. She scrambled to her feet and the grass felt like small pins against her toes.

"Shit, shit, shit," she mumbled as she looked around frantically. It seemed like whatever sent her to the middle of the forest only transported her and what was on her person. Her wand, which she had placed on her bedside table back at home, was nowhere to be found.

Never mind how she got there. The important question was _how was she going to get back_?!

_Great_. Just… _great_.

_This_ was the icing on top of an already horrible cake. She felt the tears well up in her eyes and her lips quivered. She blinked furiously as she tried to keep them at bay. Her arms wrapped around her waist in an attempt to keep warm. A cool breeze rustled the leaves of the trees around her and that was enough to make the tears fall.

She looked around her hopelessly. It was dark and it was cold. The tall coniferous trees cast dark shadows all around her. The only light came from the celestial beings in the sky and from their reflections on the lake which stretched out in front of her eyes.

A twig snapped behind her and she whirled around in fright. She saw some rustling deeper inland where the trees grew thicker. She hurried to hide in between two wide tree trunks and prayed that it wasn't some wild animal who had made the clearing its home.

Her jaw dropped when she saw who emerged from the shadows.

"Harry?!" she cried in disbelief.

His head was topped with its usual riot of black curls but she saw his green eyes flicker towards her direction. They widened in surprise and he instantly rushed to where she was.

"Hermione!" he exclaimed when he was in front of her. He looked utterly confused and worried. Hermione immediately hurried into the warmth of his embrace.

She had the shittiest night and all she wanted was to be home in bed. Being pressed against Harry's warm chest wasn't half bad, though, but it still didn't explain why she suddenly found herself in the forest. The chill in the air was such a contrast against his heat that she found herself shivering from head to toe.

"Merlin, you're freezing cold," Harry murmured as he squeezed her against him. "What are you doing here? And just wearing this flimsy thing?"

"I… I don't know," Hermione replied. "One moment I was at home and then suddenly… I was here."

"Me too," Harry said softly. He held her at arm's length and looked at her outfit critically. She had no energy to blush at his piercing gaze. After quickly making up his mind, Harry grabbed the hem of his deep, green jumper and began to pull it over his head.

"Oh no! Harry, don't, you don't have to-" she began. But he removed the cashmere jumper quickly and handed it to her shivering form. "Thank you," she whispered. She took it gratefully and put the jumper on, its hem falling to the middle of her thighs. Hermione smiled softly and inhaled the scent. She smelled sandalwood, bergamot, and something distinctly Harry.

He was wearing a white vest underneath his jumper. The shirt allowed Hermione to see the bulge of his biceps and the flat planes of his stomach underneath the material. He wore black cotton joggers which hung low on his hips giving her a peek of the small strip of exposed skin between his shirt and trousers. She averted her gaze so she would stop ogling her best friend.

It was calm all around them in the forest. The lake's surface was like glass and reflected the silver moon and stars above. As Hermione looked around her, she couldn't help but feel that she had been there before.

"Thank Merlin I have my wand," Harry commented, as he pulled out the thin column of wood from his pocket. Immediately he cast a heating charm around the two of them and Hermione looked at him gratefully. He stepped up next to her and she felt his arm circle her waist. "I have _no idea_ why you and I are here tonight, but we can sort that out once we're safely home. Hang tight, let me apparate us out-"

"Wait a moment," Hermione whispered, her eyes growing wide as she looked at her surroundings. She stepped away from Harry and turned her body around looking at the spot where they were standing. The trees, the clearing, the lake… "Doesn't this place look familiar to you?"

He frowned and swivelled on his spot as well. It _did_ look familiar. He had definitely seen that crystal clear lake before. Vaguely he saw images of himself taking a dip in the very same lake and walking up the bank towards a small tent set up in the clearing…

"The search," he breathed in familiarity. In front of him, Hermione nodded. Her brows were furrowed in confusion.

"I don't understand why we're back here…" she mumbled. Her fists clenched and she felt a sliver of something metal digging against the fingers of her left hand. She unclenched her fingers and her heart stopped. There, encircling her left ring finger where she had envisioned Lukas' engagement ring to be was a band of pure gold. A large square cut ruby was set in the middle and surrounded by small diamonds.

"Well, no matter. We can figure that out later," Harry commented as he surveyed the lake. He frowned and turned back to her. "Let's go-"

His words trailed off when he saw what Hermione was looking at. He followed her gaze down to her hand. At first, he didn't know what exactly he was seeing. It was a ring on her left ring finger… did that mean her _perfect_ boyfriend finally proposed? He felt disoriented and he couldn't quite understand why it felt as though his heart was held in a vice. But the more he studied and _glared_ at the ring, the more Harry realized he had seen that very same piece of jewellery before.

It wasn't that long ago either, when he finally did a complete audit of the Potter family vaults with his goblin, Knoflook.

It was a ring they found in one of the vaults labelled with a simple note.

It was a ring he had set aside for his future wife.

"Hermione," he whispered. "Why do you have my mum's ring?"

She gasped and her head jerked upwards. Her eyes sought him in the dark. He towered over her, his black eyebrows framing those piercing green eyes as he looked at her in bewilderment.

"I… I don't know," Hermione whispered, her voice slightly wavering. She racked her brain for _anything_ that could possibly explain this strange phenomenon. They were transported to this place for a reason. She was wearing this ring for a reason. _What_ was that reason?

She felt Harry grasp her hand gently and he brought it up between them. He twisted the ring in between two fingers and gave a gentle tug. He gave a wry smile when it wouldn't budge.

"I almost didn't expect that," he mused. "It wouldn't come off as well."

She bit her lip as her fingers curled around his. She held onto him tightly as she willed herself to _think_.

Magic was at play here, of that she was sure.

She silently told herself to remember. Her eyes scanned the area once again. There was hardly any light around them save for the moon. The glass-like lake was as still as a mirror. The clearing around them was quiet, not even the sound of crickets or loons penetrated the air. It was as if the whole forest was holding its breath for Hermione to realize what was amiss.

She could almost picture it clearly, their camp from all those years ago. They made do with what they had after Ron had left them. The tent which looked so small from the outside but had an engorgement charm to make its inside bigger was propped right in the middle of the clearing. She would often sit against the tree trunk to their left while she was on patrol at night. The tree would be to her back while she would face the lake, looking out onto its calm waters and dreaming that they didn't have to do what they had to do.

The memory felt like it was from a different lifetime.

It was hard to believe that it was only ten years ago.

Ten years ago…

Hermione gasped so hard that her body visibly shook. Harry's arms rounded her waist to steady her but Hermione laid her palms flat against his chest. She looked up towards his worried eyes with shock clearly written on her face.

Ten years ago…

" _Let's make a promise to each other."_

" _Deal."_

Ten years ago…

" _Ten years from now… we'll meet right here… And if neither you or I are engaged or in a relationship at the time then… we'll marry each other."_

_Her mischievous smile._

_His incredulous laugh._

" _Alright," he had said, the dimples pronounced on his cheeks._

_Their intertwined fingers._

_The seal of their promise._

Hermione's brown eyes were wide as she gazed at him, the image of the memory playing over and over again inside her head.

Harry looked at her, his own eyes wide as he watched his best friend discover the answer.

A loud expletive disrupted the serenity of the forest.

"SHIT!"


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

She couldn't sleep a wink. She tossed and turned in bed as her mind raced a mile a minute. Her alarm clock rang at precisely six and Hermione pried herself off of the mattress.

It was only when she was sitting in bed did she realize that she was still wearing Harry's green jumper.

He apparated them to her flat following her realization in the forest. He sent them straight into her living room since he was one of the few people who could pop past the very strong wards of her front door. He sat her down on the couch he helped her pick when she first moved in, summoned a glass of water from the kitchen, and softly, but firmly, asked her what she remembered.

* * *

_A few hours ago._

" _Hermione," Harry said softly, his voice but a whisper as he laid his palm on top of her knee. "Hermione, what did you remember? Why were we transported to the forest? Why… why do you have my mum's wedding ring?"_

_Hermione gnawed on her bottom lip, her eyes darting across her living room floor as she avoided looking at him._

_It was_ her _stupid idea to make that stupid promise._

_She wanted to make him smile after so many awful days in the forest looking for the horcruxes._

_She only did it to make him laugh!_

_She didn't know it was going to… to… do_ this _!_

" _Hermione," Harry coaxed again. He gently grabbed her chin with his fingers and tilted her head so that she was looking at him. He saw all of the hesitation in her eyes and his brows furrowed in concern. "You can tell me anything, you know," he said with a small smile. "I promise I won't get mad."_

_She grimaced at his words._

" _It was the promise," she said softly._

" _Mmhm?" he asked, not quite understanding what she was telling him._

_She gulped and looked straight into his eyes._

" _You and I… we made a promise. Exactly ten years ago. In the forest," she said, her voice dropping after each word._

_She saw the wrinkle between his brows deepen. His eyes turned misty as he tried to grasp the memory._

" _We promised each other that… in ten years' time, if both of us aren't in a relationship, then we'll… we'll get married. To each other."_

_Her words were so soft that he almost didn't hear them._

_But he did, and they opened up a floodgate of colourful images from when they were so young._

_The wool blanket. The tree trunk to their back. The tent in the distance._

_Her warmth. Her scent. Her softness. Always by his side._

_Her teasing words which coaxed him to smile._

_Her laughter._

_Their intertwined fingers as they made a promise to each other with the moon and the stars as their only witness._

_Harry's lips parted in a silent gasp as he remembered what happened. His green eyes were wide as saucers and he watched as she bit her lip and shook her head furiously._

" _I'm so sorry, Harry," she continued, her words rambling. Her fingers were fighting each other on her lap. "We must have made some sort of magical vow that night… but I didn't know it was going to be like that!"_

_He swallowed heavily and ran a shaky hand through his curls. "But you're with Lukas… how could this still happen?"_

_Hermione's eyes turned downcast. "I'm not anymore," she said, her voice pained._

_Harry's gaze softened. He gently took hold of one of her hands and squeezed. "I'm sorry," he said. "Do I need to beat him up?"_

_He surprised a laugh from her and her head lifted from looking at her lap. His fingers tightened around her palm and she smiled a watery smile. Harry could see the sadness behind those usually bright eyes and he felt his throat tighten._ Damn _that Lukas. He knew there was something he didn't like about him. He tolerated the bloke because Hermione seemed to like him a lot, but Harry knew in his gut that it was wrong._

_Lukas didn't deserve her. No one did._

" _No, thank you. I took care of it," she replied._

_Harry nodded as his thumb stroked soothing patterns on the inside of her palm. "So… what are we going to do now?"_

_Hermione gnawed on her bottom lip again, her eyes trained on one spot behind his left ear as she thought. After a minute of silence, her eyes cleared and shifted in the darkness to meet Harry's._

" _I… I think I need to do some research," she said. "In the Archives, back at the Ministry. There_ must _be a documented case of this. Only once we know what truly happened can we determine how to fix it."_

_Harry nodded his head. "Okay. Let me know if there is_ anything _I can do to help."_

_His genuine offer brought a genuine smile to her face. "Oh Harry," Hermione sighed. "Leave this to me. You're busy enough as it is with Quidditch-"_

" _You're more important than Quidditch," he interjected seriously._

_Her heart gave its usual inexplicable flutter at his words. "Leave this to me," she said again, firmer this time. "I may need to tell the girls so they can help with research… but… I think we shouldn't tell anyone else until we figure out what's really going on."_

" _Alright," Harry agreed._

* * *

He gave her a hug. He kissed her forehead. He left her flat around two in the morning and she tried to sleep a wink - honestly, she did - but she was restless. She was developing a strategy on how to break this magical vow (since Hermione was certain it was a magical vow; there was nothing else that could explain the teleportation and the ring _and_ Harry's involvement) while trying to keep the worry from overwhelming her system.

What if she couldn't find anything?

Or, if she _did_ find something, what if the vow turned out to be an _unbreakable_ vow?

Magic was a fickle thing and there were still so many unanswered questions. It was what kept her employed, after all, but the unknown which usually filled her with wonder was now filling her with so much dread.

What would Harry think if she _failed_?

It was _her_ fault that this happened in the first place.

He would be tied to her unwillingly. They would be - or rather, _remain_ \- magically married and that was a lifetime commitment; a one-way ticket to 'til death do us part.

She couldn't bear the idea of Harry resenting her for the rest of their lives because she managed to tie him down against his will.

He had so much hope for the future. He himself said that he wanted _a really big_ _family._

To get there, he would logically need to find the woman whom he would fall in love with.

And Hermione knew that wasn't her.

Hermione stood from her bed and headed to the bathroom. She tried to keep all of her worries at bay.

Researching was her job. She made a living in finding answers.

She was _good_ at this. She would be fine.

These little affirmations flashed through her mind as she prepared for her day.

She wouldn't let Harry down.

* * *

The Ministry of Magic was bustling with activity when Hermione stepped away from the apparition point. She nodded to many of the Ministry workers she passed by in the atrium who greeted her with a jovial, "Good morning, Ms. Granger!"

She didn't really have an impressive-sounding title, but Hermione reported directly to the Head Unspeakable. She managed a smaller group of Unspeakables on her own and led them in specialized projects. There's a buzz going around the Ministry that the current Head Unspeakable Saul Croaker would be retiring soon and looking to appoint Hermione as his replacement. Therefore, at only twenty-eight-years-old, Hermione Jane Granger was already respected by many of the Ministry staff.

She boarded the lift and smiled tiredly at John, the aged lift operator. He'd been working the same lift ever since she started there and had never missed a single day.

"Hello, Hermione," he said in his warm voice. His bespectacled eyes scrutinized her face and he frowned as he pressed the button for the deepest level of the Ministry of Magic. "You look tired. Are you alright?"

The witch sighed but smiled gratefully when John immediately closed the doors without waiting for more people to get on. "It was just a long night. I hardly got any sleep," she replied.

"I hope you can take it easy today then," John said with sympathy.

She shook her head forlornly. "Unfortunately not. A big research project just suddenly fell on my lap," she said with a grimace.

The bell dinged and the lift doors opened to the Department of Mysteries. John held the door open for her and bowed as Hermione walked out. "Good luck, Hermione!" He called.

She gave him a grateful smile and walked out of the lift. Her heels clicked on the marble floor as she walked the length of the dark hallway from the lobby. The obsidian and onyx bricks which made up the walls made the trek a little more ominous. Tightly closed black doors lined the hallway and the candle chandeliers vaulted on the ceilings gave just enough light for the names on the doors to be read.

She smiled as she walked through the corridor. The Department of Mysteries was made even more mysterious because of the interior decorating choices. She tried to get Croaker to change things up a bit before, but the Head Unspeakable had brushed off her suggestions. She reckoned he liked the dark too much.

She walked past the heavily guarded double doors of the Prophecy Room with a nod to the two security wizards standing outside. She turned the corner and continued her trek down the hall. As she walked, the din of conversation grew louder and louder. She was approaching the busiest part of the Department of Mysteries, a large open space area they called the Sanctum.

The walls rose to a staggering height and met a domed ceiling decorated with stained glass frescoes. They were miles underground, but it looked like light still shone through the glass shards. It was one of the mysteries of the Department of Mysteries for no one knew exactly how it worked.

The large room was where Unspeakables gathered for anything. Immediately she saw Padma and Katie bent over a large tome which laid rest on top of a table. They had coffee mugs in hand as they studied the pages. She saw Katie mumble something to which Padma gave a nod and turned the page.

They seemed to sense that someone was watching them though, so their heads rose simultaneously. Large smiles lit up their faces and they abandoned the book to quickly go to her side.

"Hermione!" Padma half-whispered, half-yelled. She looked excitedly at Hermione's hand wrapped around the strap of her purse and her eyes widened.

"Oh my god. It happened!" Katie whispered excitedly after seeing the ring.

Hermione quickly ushered the two witches into her office since they were already gathering a lot of attention from the other Unspeakables. As soon as she closed the door, she was engulfed in bone-crushing hugs from her friends.

"I knew it!" Padma exclaimed cheerfully. "I _knew_ it! Oh, tell us how he proposed!"

"Did he get down on one knee?" Katie asked. "What did he say?! I wish Susan was here to hear it too!"

They looked at each other oddly when the witch crushed between them remained quiet. They exchanged a glance above Hermione's head before they stepped back to look at her face.

They were stunned at what they saw. It wasn't a face of someone who had just gotten engaged to the love of her life. In fact, it wasn't even a face of someone who looked remotely happy.

Katie looked at Hermione with furrowed brows as she grabbed her hand. "What is it? What's wrong?" she asked. Padma gestured with her head and the two witches led Hermione to the small seating area in her office.

It was when Hermione was sat down did she finally say something. She looked at her two dear friends looking at her with worry and smiled a sad smile.

"Lukas and I are over," she said. Her voice was soft but clear, her face sad but resolute. The girls' eyes widened at her admittance but they remained quiet so she could continue. "He said that there was _no passion_ between us. He broke up with me at dinner last night."

"What a prick," the black haired witch muttered in disgust. Katie nodded in agreement.

"That's not the only thing that happened," Hermione continued. At their curious gazes, she laid her left hand on top of her lap so that the ring was fully visible. "At midnight, while I was in bed trying to sleep, I suddenly found myself transported to a forest where Harry and I camped out while searching for horcruxes."

"What?!" Katie gasped. The blonde witch searched her up and down looking for signs of injury. "Are you okay? What happened?!"

"I'm okay," Hermione reassured with a small smile. "It wasn't just me who was transported there. Harry was as well. It turned out that we made an accidental marriage vow when we promised each other that we will marry if we're both still unattached ten years later."

The silence following her proclamation was deafening. The expressions on their faces were so stunned and in disbelief that Hermione wanted to laugh. Their eyes were wide and their mouths were dropped to their chins. The two stunningly beautiful witches looked as though they've been hit by a _Stupefy_. It really was such a ludicrous thing to hear but alas, it was her reality.

"You're telling me," Katie began after regaining her composure. "That you and _Harry Potter_ were married last night? Because of a vow that you made ten years ago?!"

Hermione nodded as she bit her bottom lip. "We didn't _know_ it was going to be a magical vow. All those months looking for horcruxes were one of the hardest days of my life. It was after Ron had left too. We were just… _joking_ around, wanting to make each other laugh. We made a promise and… here we are."

"Oh, Hermione," Padma sighed. The Ravenclaw alumni grabbed onto her hand and squeezed. "What does Harry think of all this?"

Hermione looked at the ring on her finger. The light in her office bounced off the large ruby set in the centre making it glimmer. The diamonds surrounding the stone added their own brilliant luminescence as well. It was a beautiful ring, but it did not belong in her hand.

Hermione sighed again. "Shocked, of course. But understanding. Thankfully, he wasn't angry."

"I don't think he could be angry with you," Katie said softly. "And not about this. If I were in his shoes, I would consider myself lucky to find myself married to you."

Her vote of confidence drew a small smile on Hermione's lips.

"Thanks, Katie, but this _isn't_ what he wants," Hermione replied. She said it so matter-of-factly that her friends shared another look. Her tone didn't allow for questions either on how she possibly knew that. "I… I need to break the vow. I told Harry I would."

The black-haired witch gnawed on her bottom lip in thought. "How will you do that? Magical vows are _really_ powerful magic-"

"I know," Hermione said, cutting Padma off. "That's why I need your help. I can't do this on my own. I don't even know where to start _looking_ for an explanation for this."

Katie drew Hermione to her side in a one-armed hug. Padma moved closer so she could join in their embrace. This was such an unusual predicament for their friend. For the almost two decades they've known her, Hermione Granger was always the one to have the answers. She was that steadfast vessel which kept the Golden Trio afloat in dangerous waters. She was the unwavering presence beside the Boy Who Lived turned Man Who Saved. She was Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of their generation.

For her to find herself in a pickle such as this was _shocking_.

And for it to involve _Harry Potter..._

" _If_ breaking the vow is really what you want," Katie began slowly, "then we will definitely help you find a way," she said. Padma nodded in agreement. "But… are you sure this is what you _both_ want?"

Hermione removed herself from their embrace and looked at them oddly. Her brown eyes were squinted as she nodded her head resolutely.

"Of course," she said with confidence in her voice. "It makes no sense if he and I stay married. He… he wants a family of his own. It's all he's ever wanted. He needs someone he loves for that."

Katie and Padma looked at their friend. She was staring at one spot on the floor, her brown eyes unwavering. Her face was set in an expression they all knew too well. It was the same expression Hermione Granger used to convince others to see her way.

"He loves you though," Padma said softly.

Hermione let out a small laugh and her head raised. She looked at the two of them with an all-knowing look on her face. There was a small smile on her lips as she shook her head.

"Not in the way that matters," she replied.

Katie and Padma swore they saw a glint of sadness in Hermione's eyes as they left her office that morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My writing muse is returning slowly and my other fics will be updated soon. =) Thanks for sticking with me! If you want to hang out with me and other Harmony fans, come join the HMS Harmony Discord server! The invite link is: discord.gg/zCKXSUs


End file.
